1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle suspensions and components thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel frame hanger or bracket assembly and suspension systems with unique geometries for controlling the position of an axle relative to the frame of a vehicle.
2. Background
The goal of axle/suspension systems for vehicles is to minimize the transfer of forces between the axle and the frame. Axle/suspension systems must also control various forces acting on the axle itself, which may cause the axle to become misaligned or may alter the vertical, lateral, and/or longitudinal position of the axle relative to the frame. Axle/suspension systems must also minimize the yaw, wind-up (pitch) and roll movement of the axle.
Axle/suspension systems traditionally incorporated various components, such as anti-roll bars, shocks, springs, airbags and linkages, to control these aforementioned forces acting on and being transmitted by the axle. Additional components add weight, utilize additional space both along and underneath the frame of the vehicle, and increase the complexity of these systems.
FIG. 1 illustrates one side of a prior art suspension system utilizing four separate air springs (two on each side of the vehicle). In the prior art, separate components are mounted to the frame rails of the vehicle using multiple individual brackets. For example, the air springs 1 are attached to the frame via separate mounting brackets 2. The frame brackets 3 are mounted ahead of the air springs 1 and linked to the suspension by torque rod linkages 4. The upper portions of the shock absorbers 5 are mounted to the frame utilizing another bracket 6. As illustrated, the multiple brackets add weight and require additional space. As a result, prior art suspension systems are spread out along the frame of the vehicle, the suspension is relatively heavy, and the suspension envelope is relatively large.